The I Hate You Techniques
by M14Mouse
Summary: Only these two would turn I hate you into I love you. BuckyxSam


The I Hate You Techniques

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Only these two would turn I hate you into I love you.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"I hate you, man. You stole all of the blankets," Sam said from the hallway.

"I left you two," Bucky said from the sofa. He was watching something…maybe the news…wait, that was an hour ago. Now, he was watching…Golden Girls? He frowned at the tv.

"You left me the crappy ones."

"At least, I left you some. I could have taken them all."

"That is true," Sam said before he walked over and added himself to mass of blankets around him.

Sam never asked about his nightmares. He does the same for Sam. It wasn't a rule per say but more like an understanding. They were there for each other for the after. No matter if it was tea time or his late night's tv watching. It was a solid presence that helped the most.

Although, he felt guilty about waking Sam up all of the time.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Golden Girls? Your tastes have improved. Last time, it was those damn commercials selling that damn hose."

"How is that this better? They are bunch of old woman around a table." He said as he stared at the screen.

Okay, he wasn't paying attention but he did notice that they were around the kitchen table a lot.

Sam gave him this look.

"Man…I'm going to have to correct that. You can't just insult them…they are…they are freaky awesome."

Sam did just that. By the next morning, he brought the entire run of Golden Girls on DVD.

-SWBB-

"I hate you. Absolutely hate you…this is better than my mom's," Bucky said before he stuffed his mouth with another fork fill of spaghetti.

His man complained for the last couple of months that nothing can beat his mom's spaghetti. They tried a few places in town and other places that they traveled. Hell, even Nat got involved and recommended a place. Nope, it wasn't up to par with his mama's cooking.

So with a few phone calls, he was able to get a hold his nana and his mom's recipe books. The things we do for love, right? Funny thing, he got to learn about his nana and he got to know his mama again. He read their little notes in the margins of the pages. He saw the strains on the pages of their favorites. He felt the smoothness of paper of their non-favorites.

It gave him powerful memories of his mama's humming in the kitchen as she was chopping or stirring something or another. It made his heart ache on how much he missed his mama and pa.

It also gave him a sense of peace and satisfaction as he followed those recipes. It made him feel connected to them again.

Even with the cookbooks, it didn't happen right away. He had to add his touches to each recipe. He had a bunch of very willing taste testers at his call. Tic-Tac and Wanda made sure that they are here for the cookies. Their resident king loves his fish tacos. Clint is always first for his banana and cinnamon nut pancakes. Steve will deny it but he loves fried chicken. Probably ate more than everyone else at the table.

When Bucky moaned softly as he took another bite, he just smiled.

-SWBB-

"I hate you. Why are we getting another bed?" Bucky said as he stared at the directions.

"Because we broke the last one," Sam said as he hammered a piece in.

He grinned slightly at the moment. That was a wonderful way to break the bed. 

"See? You're grinning about it."

"Am not."

"Are you too."

"You're grinning about it too," He said.

"Because you're grinning about it." Sam said right back.

"Well, it is a good thing to grin about it."

"True and we did have some awesome sex."

Both of them stared at the new frame laying on the floor.

"There is a positive about this," Sam said.

"What is that?" He said.

"The sooner we finish it, the sooner we can try it out," Sam said with a grin.

He couldn't help but grin back.

He really liked that idea.

-SWBB-

Bucky's fingers brushed against the bruise on his cheek. Sam hissed a little.

"It's fine," He said.

Bucky didn't answer. He just stared at him intensely. He had that look that he was going back into that firefight and beat the crap out of the guy who knocked him to the ground. It was a nice thought but he really thought Wanda handled it already and the firefight is over.

"I'm fine," He said softly.

He saw something flicker in Bucky's eyes.

He knew what that look was. Hell, he probably had the same look when one of those idiots decided that it was a good idea to jump off a very tall building. He couldn't catch them anymore.

God, those two are going to give him a heart attack.

Then Bucky's face morphed into something else. He knew that look too. It made his throat tightened. He should say something like that this isn't the place but damn it….

"I hate you," Bucky said softly.

"Me too…Me too," He said.

End


End file.
